


Why don't you call me

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Cell Phones, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are all the calls we make really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you call me

"Yeah?"  
"Hey Eicca, it's me Perttu. I got a question"  
"Then ask it, I'm busy right now!"  
"Can one freeze tomato sauce?"  
"Yes!"  
"Thanks, bye!"

***

"Hello!"  
"Hey, it's Perttu again! What are you doing?"  
"I'm just on the way to the grocery store"  
"Ok, fine, just wanted to check if everything is ok!"  
"Eh,... yeah, everything's fine"  
"Bye"

***

"Perttu!"  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"You call that often, I gave you your own ringtone"  
"I'm that important then?"  
"Ehm... actually... well, okay, you are!"  
"I'm so surprised I forgot my question. I call you later if I   
remember"

***

"Why didn't you answer the phone an hour ago?"  
"I was in the car"  
"I remembered the question, but now it is gone again, you should have   
answered"  
"Do you want me to get killed in a car accident?"  
"NO!"  
"See? That is why I didn't answer!"  
"But my question! What if I will never remember it again?"  
"Then the question was not important enough!"  
"You're mean today. Are you angry with me?"  
"No, Perttu, I'm not. Just tired"  
"Then go to bed"  
"I was on my way"  
"Oh, sorry. I let you sleep. If I remember the question before   
morning, I will write it down and not call you right away."  
"That would be nice"  
"Nighty night then, have sweet dreams"

***

"Good morning!"  
"Hmm.. Perttu?"  
"Have I woken you?"  
"Yeah ... and why are you awake already anyway?"  
"Sorry, I was up the whole night, thinking about my question"  
"And? Did you remember?`"  
"No! But you must have been right, it can't have been that important!"

***

"Eicca? Why are you calling me?"  
"It's been a weeks since I last heard of you!"  
"You said I'm the one who calls too much"  
"That didn't mean that you should never call again."  
"Have you missed me?"  
"Sort off..."

***

"So you really have missed me?"  
"Perttu.... not again. Not in the middle of the night!"  
"I was thinking about you missing me"  
"Not really missing, I was just worried"  
"Not missing? But have to miss me. I was missing you as well"  
"Is this the reason why you call all the time?"  
"Yes"  
"Couldn't you just say that you love me?"  
"You are not suposed to know"  
"But now I do, and I love you as well"  
"So I can keep calling you?"  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
"Because you better come over now!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Why don't you call me" is the title of a song by Shakra


End file.
